Makeover Madness
by ThIsIsOuRwAy
Summary: A tragic story detailing love, loss, and the gain of wisdom- NOT! Yeah. This is a Bakugan fanfic, detailing how they SHOULD look with a nice, little, comic twist. Don't get us wrong, we love this show, but the tights... must... GO.  I'm such a poet...
1. Prolouge

**Hey! Pippy here! This is our first story, so be nice! But, tell us what you really think…tactfully. Like you'd tell your bff that you hate her shirt. Ok? I'm watching you… remember that.**

**Ok. This is Stripes now… Don't take what she said up there the wrong way*gestures at bff comment*. She gets kinda moody around 5:00, sooo… yeah. We just don't want any flames on our first story, that's all ^-^**

**Pippy for just one more sec… What does all this odd terminology even mean… "flames…" Hmmmm.. Ok. That's all. BYE! And btw. Take my bff comment VERY personally. I was thinking about you (and you… and you… and ESPECIALLY, you!) when I wrote it. Ttyl, Darling!**

**Stripes: She's new to fanfiction… can't you tell? :D**

**ON WITH DA STORY**

**(According to Stripes, this funky little symbol separates the story from the "Author's note"… but I think it just looks like an "x" with ugly wings… -Pippy)**

**~x~**

The announcer smiled wildly at the cameras, as he adjusted his perfect black hair, "Hello hello hello!" He called, grinning dazzlingly, "Welcome to another episode of…"

He reached down and clicked a button on the radio sitting beside him and it blared to life playing the theme song, "Gooood morning! Are you ugly, weird, or just plain unfashionable? (A/N We'll let you find the beat for this… "song" yourself *wicked grin*) Then call us at Makeover Madness!"

He snapped his fingers to the snatchy beat, though it slightly resembled Mary Poppins... Then he waited until the little voice at the end speedily informed viewers that Makeover Madness was "not responsible for any injury, illness, or DEATH caused by beauty treatments."

Behind him was assembled a motley crew consisting of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers; Dan, Marucho, Shun, Ace, Mira, Barron, Runo, and Julie.

"Today we are hear with the Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan! Tell us about yourselves!"

"Well-"

"That's great, moving on… Susan, Lucy!" He called.

His two assistants materialized beside him. Susan had mid length wavy chocolate brown hair that fell to her shoulders; she had an even tan and dark eyes. Lucy was also brunette though a lighter brown streaked with blonde; she had pale complexion and pretty brown eyes.

"Please show the contestants to the waiting rooms." They nodded happily, eager to please their high paying boss. Grabbing the arms of Shun and Dan, they all but dragged them all into separate rooms.

The announcer chuckled viciously. This was definitely worth fifty bucks an hour. He smiled at the camera once more before disappearing behind a doorway.

~x~

Oh, and if you can't already tell, the characters Susan (Pippy) and Lucy (Stripes) are made after us… though our names aren't Susan and Lucy. It would be really cool if they were…


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey! Pippy here… this chapter may contain (AKA does… I never got why people put "may". If they wrote it, shouldn't they KNOW what's in it!) odd scenes of violence. Soooo… Yeah.**

**~x~**

Chapter one-Marucho

Lucy and Susan looked down at Marucho. He was pathetically small and wimpy looking. They were standing in a big room. In one corner was a machine; in the other corner was a potted plant… with teeth.

"What's with the plant?" Marucho asked in a confused voice. The plant in question looked up and…smiled? at him.

"Oh. That's just Eunice. Be nice…" Lucy looked around to make sure no cameras were nearby. "We feed annoying clients to her." Marucho took a step back and ran into someone.

He looked up into the face of a tall, dark, and handsome man. "Who the heck is that?" "Kevin." Susan replied as if that explained it all…

Marucho nodded patronizingly, "Okay… I get it. You're all just crazy." He backed away and spun around, surprised to be facing a…. taffy puller? (A/N in case you didn't figure it out, the taffy puller is the (in paragraph one) previously mentioned "machine")

Marucho started to ask what the heck a taffy puller was doing in the room, but suddenly his vision went dark as he was hit in the head with a thick, frying pan. Kevin chuckled from behind.

"Quick get him in the machine before he wakes up!" Lucy called as she grabbed Marucho's limp body.

They attached his wrists and ankles to the sides of the taffy puller. Pulling a lever, Lucy gave Marucho a salute and sat back to watch with Kevin and Susan.

Slowly, the contraption roared to life. The machine began to, slowly at first, rotate to the left, dragging Marucho's legs with it. Slowly, he began to be stretched. Longer… longer… longer… until he was about six feet tall! 

"Man that thing works fast." Susan noted as she unchained Marucho. "Wha-what's going on?" He mumbled. Panicking, Susan tossed him at Kevin who, not paying attention, dropped him. "Ooooww! My head, wait, why can't I feel my legs!"

"About that," Lucy began. Marucho pulled himself to his feet. He towered over Lucy and Susan, who were a measly five'four" and five'three" in the respective order. Marucho looked down at his legs and screamed.

"Look at my legs!" Susan glanced down and stifled a laugh. Any fat previously on his legs, had vanished. His legs were like stringy, little, stick-like noodles.

"Fix me!" "We're sorry… but we're not responsible for any injury, death, or illness caused by our beauty treatments…" Susan rattled off, smiling brightly. "What!" "Please keep your voice down. We don't want to disturb the other victi- I mean… clients." Lucy interjected.

"Help me!" He screamed running at the door. Kevin sighed and hefted his frying pan once more. Slamming it into the back of Marucho's head, he caught the extremely tall boy as he fell and dragged him over to a chair. He quickly, at a pace learned from experience, tied Marucho into the chair.

"Now for the hair…" Lucy commented merrily, snipping her hedge clippers.

"Hold him still, Susan… Oh, wait! You don't have to!" She laughed evilly as she approached the boy with her large, metallic clippers.

Susan pouted, looking at the fun Lucy was having with her oversized scissors, "Dibs on the next one…"

"Not on your life!" Lucy called behind her, clutching her scissors like her first-born babe.

"GIVE ME THE CLIPPERS!" Susan yelled, fly tackling Lucy.

Lucy let out a yelp and collapsed to the floor on top of her scissors. Looking crazily up at Susan she screeched, "Never," and crawled away.

Susan slipped forward and gripped Lucy's ankle, "You'll never get away from me!"

Lucy screamed and clawed frantically at the sleek ground. "KEVIN!"

Kevin glanced boredly up from the American Girl magazine he was skimming through… these magazines got better every month, though the wait for the newest to come out was excruciating, but always worth it in the end.

His eyes took in the scene of Susan clawing at the hedge clippers and Lucy gripping them to her chest. In his mind he classified it as "low priority" and looked back at his awesome magazine.

Susan finally proceeded to rip the clippers from Lucy's grasp and gave out a victory yell. Dancing an Irish jig, she turned toward Marucho. Kevin knew, as he saw Lucy bunch up her legs to jump at Susan, that this wouldn't end soon and it would cut into his magazine time.

So, without looking up, he chucked the frying pan at Susan's head, just as she was about to snip the bow-like piece of hair sprouting from Marucho's scalp. Susan fell to the ground, twitching, as Lucy snipped off the piece of hair. A large bald patch was now in the place of Marucho's calick.

Susan pulled herself to her feet. She snatched a blowtorch from a conveniently located table and stepped toward Marucho.

"Now for that…" She scrutinized his forehead, trying to decide what exactly the small mark on his head actually was, "thing."

"That won't work!" Lucy cried, ripping the blowtorch from Susan's hands.

She reached down and picked up an even LARGER blowtorch and placed it in her friend's waiting hands, "That is a far more suitable size."

Susan smiled and pressed the blowtorch onto Marucho's face, successfully waking him up. Lucy started heading towards the door.

"Kevin, you can just go ahead and burn those creepy white tights and get him some new clothes." Lucy said and Susan nodded as she finished burning away the mark on Marucho's head.

Kevin turned towards Marucho as Susan and Lucy left… Marucho's screams were heard all the way down the hallway in Julie's room, where Lucy and Susan were heading.

**~x~**

**This is Stripes now, soooo? How was it? I know you all loved it… Please leave a review if you want this story to continue! Or else… oh and in case you were wondering, that's not a threat… it's a promise *evil grin*. Haha, just kidding, it IS a threat! :D See how clever that was? I'm so clever… **

**This is Pippy. In case you were laughing and going "WOW! Stripes is HILARIOUS!" I made up the "threat-promise-threat" thing… She just enjoys stealing my wicked awesome comedy… But, if you were thinking, "Woah. Stripes is scary!" then she made it up and I'm just an innocent victim. Toodaloo! **

**-Stripes & Pippy-**


End file.
